1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the mounting of electronic circuit components. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved mounting for integrated circuits which allows cryogenic cooling of such circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of mountings for integrated circuits are known. Many of these mountings allow for dissipation of the heat generated by these electric circuits. For example, it is known to provide heat radiating fins upon the integrated circuit packages themselves or upon the module which houses these integrated circuits.
It is also known to provide refrigeration plates having a cooling fluid circulating therethrough in the mounting for the integrated circuits. One example of this is the IBM.RTM.3081 thermal conduction module (TCM). In this arrangement a large number of integrated circuit chips are mounted in an array on a ceramic substrate. An aluminum block is mounted over this substrate with a cavity above each of the chips. Within the cavities are aluminum pistons which are spring loaded to maintain contact with the upper surface of the chips. Within each of these cavities a helium atmosphere is maintained, with appropriate sealing provided at the periphery of the module between the ceramic substrate and aluminum piston plate. Above the aluminum piston plate a cold plate is mounted which includes appropriate ducting to allow the circulation of cold water therethrough. With this arrangement the heat generated by the chips is readily transferred through the aluminum and helium to be transferred to the cold water circulating through the cold plate.
This arrangement, and others like it, provide good cooling of integrated circuit mountings. However, it is also known that the cooling of integrated circuits to cryogenic levels increases their operating speed dramatically, often by a factor of 2. Despite the clear advantages of cryogenic cooling of integrated circuits, the use of such cooling has not been widespread. This is due to the difficulties in maintaining the integrated circuits at the extremely low cryogenic temperatures.